


Ingrained

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is tagged because his is the only dialogue, Gen, Non-Specific Inquisitor, Sentient Skyhold, Skyhold has ghosts or spirits or what have you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: A tiny little fic about the doors in Skyhold doing that Thing where they close behind you





	Ingrained

Skyhold was _old_.

Choking musty rooms and air so still it wasn’t air, cobwebs thick like trawl nets from Crestwood and ivy veining stone so deep the walls were both living and dead. Whispers bouncing along halls in accents that Jospehine couldn’t place and Leliana followed for days to never find. An untouched library without mice or silverfish, a cellar waiting empty for bottles around the world.

So the Inquisitor didn’t think much of it at first, when the doors swung shut behind them with a quiet creaking of metal and timber. _Old stones shifting, warped wood and mountain breezes_ , they thought. _Better oil the hinges._

They didn’t think anything of how the doors didn’t swing in storms, didn’t catch wayward fingers when soldiers dawdled under lintels, never slammed shut when Cullen cradled his head between his hands and wished for memories of quiet summer mornings.

“You should say thank you,” Cole said mildly as the Inquisitor walked the ramparts towards the gardens, the door closing with a gentle click like the clasp of a lady’s bracelet. “They’re being polite, you should be back. That’s how it works isn’t it? Kindness for kindness and words that mean you noticed even when you didn’t.”

The Inquisitor didn’t answer, but Cole knew they did not mean to be rude as they suddenly walked away. Skyhold understood and the Inquisitor would too.

Morrigan never lingered inside or on the walls. Dorian shivered when he visited the Commander for a game of chess no matter how many layers he deigned to wear. Solas walked with a bend in his neck as if listening for a call that never came. The soldiers, hard-headed and brave, walked their rounds and gave the shiver down their spine the name of Corypheus.

And the Inquisitor thanked the doors.


End file.
